BUSQUEDA
by Starfugaz fire
Summary: Los personajes de kuroko no basuke son propiedad Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Esta historia participa en el evento: ¡Frase de la semana! del grupo Aokilovers. Esta historia participa en el evento: ¡Frase de la semana! del grupo Aokilovers BÚSQUEDA —Te he estado buscando toda mi maldita vida —Colleen Hoover ¿crees en la reencarnación? O ¿Qué un amor puede ser tan fuerte que a pesar


Los personajes de kuroko no basuke son propiedad Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Esta historia participa en el evento: ¡Frase de la semana! del grupo Aokilovers.

Esta historia participa en el evento: ¡Frase de la semana! del grupo Aokilovers

**BÚSQUEDA **

—_**Te he estado buscando toda mi maldita vida —Colleen Hoover**_

— ¿Alguien me puede explicar porque demonios estamos aquí? –pregunto un aburrido Aomine, desordenándose sus cabellos pero al ver pasar una filosa tijera se refugió en la espalda del culpable de que estuvieran en ese horrible lugar a su parecer.

—Shin-chan quería ver a esta famosa gitana para ver si es uno de los afortunados para que lea su fortuna pero también es famosa por sus increíbles relatos –contesto Takao viendo la enorme fila de las personas que deseaban conocer a la gitana.

—y por si no lo recuerdas Aomine; el gano lo que haríamos este fin de semana como amigos, así que aguántate como los hombres –dijo Akashi sacando a relucir otra tijera, pero la guardo al ver el moreno asentir.

—vamos Aominecchi, no me digas que no te da curiosidad de que te lean tu futuro –hablo Kise –yo quisiera saber si me casaré con la persona que me gusta -susurro el doncel completamente rojo, al escucharlo Daiki solo gruño al imaginarse por un segundo al rubio casado con otra persona pero se molesto al sentir esa molestia ya que su amigo podía estar con que quisiera y ese no era su problema entonces porque cada vez que miraba alguna persona con dobles intenciones deseaba partirles la cara hasta que se alejaran del doncel.

—Claro Kise, Madame Dika es la mejor, bueno aparte de Oha Asa –dijo Midorima acomodándose sus lentes ya que al fin podría conocer a una de sus personas que admiraba en todo el mundo, todos sus amigos estaban felices al ver a su amigo como un pequeño en navidad cuando observaba sus regalos bajo el árbol aunque lo intentara ocultar.

—Vamos ya todos están entrando –dijo Momoi, observando que todos los que deseaban ver el espectáculo entraban al teatro para buscar sus asientos, lo primero serian que escucharían una de las historias de Madame Dika, luego ella escogería dentro del grupo a las personas que les leería su fortuna.

**EN EL ESCENARIO **

— ¿crees en la reencarnación? O ¿Qué un amor puede ser tan fuerte que a pesar del tiempo, sus almas se buscaran hasta que se vuelvan a encontrar? –pregunta una bella mujer de cabellos de color plateados, ojos de color gris, su vestimenta era de una gitana, parada en medio del escenario su voz era tan hipnotizaste que los que estaban asistiendo ese espectáculo sentían que eran transportando a otra dimensión.

—es pura patrañas –susurro Aomine, pero bufo por lo bajo al ver a sus amigos con sus respectivas parejas escuchaban a la gitana, el único que no poseía pareja como él era Kise pero era el que más le brillaban sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras de la gitana y para su mala suerte estaban en primera fila cortesía de Akashi.

Veo que tenemos a un incrédulo entre el público –dijo Madame soltando una risa, pero su mirada se poso en Aomine que al verla sintió un escalofrió era como si ella pudiera ver su alma, luego observo a Kise que bajo su rostro ruborizado para volver a observar a la mujer —bueno, dejando eso aparte la historia que les relatare, trata precisamente de eso; de una promesa para reencontrarse sin importar los años, ni las vidas que debían pasar hasta que se volvieran a estar juntos; fue hace muchos siglos atrás cuando el nivel social lo era todo, en un ciudad rodeada del mar, en la colina más alta que poseía una pequeña iglesia donde las personas rezaban para que sus seres queridos que viajan en los navíos regresaran con bien a su hogar; en todo eso nació un amor tan puro como la brisa del mar al atardecer. Él era un fuerte marinero, piel muy morena al estar expuesto al sol, cabellera azul marino al igual que el color de sus ojos toda su vida se dedico al trabajo duro, su amado un bello doncel de cabellos rubios como los rayos del sol, piel blanca como la porcelana y unos bellos ojos dorados, hijo único del conde Jones, pero ¿Cómo podían realizar su amor si la sociedad misma impedía su unión?, se podría unir un humilde trabajador con un joven heredero, pues esta es su historia –relato para acomodarse en un sillón viendo a su público.

Es mi imaginación o ella acaba de describir a Dai-chan como Ki-chan –dijo Momoi a su amigos, pero se sobresalto al ver el rostro serio de Aomine, en el caso de Kise estaba intrigado por la historia.

**MUCHOS SIGLOS ATRÁS**

—Por todos los santos señorito –dijo una mujer horrorizada al ver a su joven amo con un simple camisón sucio por el lodo al perseguir uno de los cerdos que se escaparon del corral; el doncel solo sonrió pero sus ojos vieran curiosos hacia la colina donde estaba la iglesia de la ciudad donde estaba entrando uno de los barcos al escuchar el sonido de la campana de la iglesia—¡ah no señorito!, usted no va a ir a ver la embarcación, en estos momentos lo primordial es que se dé un baño, no querrá que Lady Mary se enoje si no está en sus clases –hablo preocupada la mujer, recibiendo un beso en su frente.

—Está bien nana, no te preocupes pero es aburrido recibir clases con lady Mary, de verdad deseo algún día escaparme de esta vida en la que vivimos llena de hipocresía, en algunos casos falsos amigos –dijo el doncel haciendo un puchero siendo abrazado maternalmente por su nana.

—Mi pequeño Ry, algún día pero ahora debe dedicarse a los estudios luego te ayudare a que des una vuelta en el pueblo –dijo la nana del menor, y es que ella daría la vida por su niño; en su mente venían cuando la madre de Ry falleció al dar a luz y ella se encargo de cuidarlo, aunque el conde Wilson jamás volvió a casarse, era fiel al recuerdo de su esposa que poseía herencia japonesa, las cuales heredo el doncel.

/—_Y si ella hubiera sabido que en una tarde cuando el señorito de quince años daba una de sus salidas en el pueblo sellaría su destino; tal vez solo tal vez habría escapado los tres a otras tierras, pero nadie puede ver completamente el futuro, ni saber cómo juega el destino –_relataba Dika sin quitar su mirada en los dos jóvenes que estaban sentados en primera fila, causando que sintieran emociones jamás vividas./ 

—Muchacho debes distraerte, no solo de trabajar se vive –dijo un hombre dando un golpe en el hombro del muchacho de 15 años que solo le sonrió arrogantemente para seguir cargando los costales llenos de mercancía que venderían en otra ciudad pero dejo lo que estaba haciendo cuando su mirada azul se poso en la criatura más hermosa que podía existir —nunca lo había visto, vamos mocoso ve hablarle –dijo el capitán, sorprendiéndose que el joven fuera directo donde estaba el doncel comprando un par de manzanas.

— ¿Quieres ayuda? –dijo el muchacho, viendo que el doncel solo se sonrojo asintiendo tímidamente le entrego la canasta de los mandados –por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?, yo me llamo Ao –hablo Ao apretando la mano del joven.

—Un gusto conocerte Ao, mi nombre es Ry –contesto Ry omitiendo su apellido ya que deseaba conocer al joven que hizo latir por primera vez su corazón, ni aun cuando su padre le presento a su supuesto prometido un general de apellido Smith hijo de un vizconde.

/—_El tiempo pasó lo que empezó con una amistad en amor se convirtió; si tan solo hubieran sabido que su amor nunca podría ser tal vez se hubieran alejado pero a quien engaño; esa pareja se amaba como ninguna y lucharon para llegar a su final feliz –_relataba la gitana, moviendo su mano sacando un ramo de rosas rojas, se levanto de donde estaba sentada para entregar el ramo a Kise que solo abrió grandemente sus ojos –_tres años pasaron, y su amor creció como fortaleció con el tiempo pero al ver que el padre del doncel nunca iba a dar su consentimiento en una noche de luna llena los amantes se casaron en secreto, consumando su unión_ —relataba la gitana, caminando nuevamente donde estaba el sillón viendo al techo —_Cada vez que Ao se iba de viaje, Ryo lo esperaba en la colina con un ramo de rosas, la iglesia fue muda testiga de ese amor, pero no toda la felicidad es eterna y cuando menos esperamos el dolor llega_ —dijo tristemente Dika, al escucharla Kise apretó su corazón reteniendo las lagrimas es como si el dolor de Ry fuera el propio; Aomine estaba confundido una parte de él deseaba abrazar a Kise y susurrarle palabras de aliento para que no tuviera esa tristeza en el rostro, otra parte escuchaba las palabras de Dika como si ella les estuviera relatando su propia historia./

—mi padre sospecha lo nuestro Ao, tengo miedo que te haga algo –dijo Ry llorando pero su amado lo abrazó fuertemente diciendo de esa forma que nada malo le pasaría.

—Ry ya podemos irnos lejos de tu padre, con mi trabajo compre una pequeña pero hermosa casa; donde podrás sembrar todas las flores que te gustan como cuidar a nuestros futuros hijos –dijo Ao, besando a su esposo, sintiendo como el menor sonreía entre el beso.

—Si amor huyamos lejos, donde podremos mostrar nuestro amor sin miedo a que algo malo te pueda hacer mi padre –dijo Ry, recostando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su esposo; pero ambos fueron separados cuando Jones fue sujetado por su hombro.

—Este es la educación que te he dado Ry Jones, me avergüenzas hijo mío jamás pensé que mi propia sangre pensara en escapar con un simple campesino –dijo furioso el padre de Kise mirando con odio al culpable de que su hijo tuviera esas ideas en la cabeza.

—Lo amo padre, y no me avergüenzo de ello; padre por favor deja que sea feliz a su lado lejos de tu complejo con la maldita clase social –rogo Ry viendo con lágrimas en sus ojos a su padre pero este estaba cegado con la furia para prestar atención que sus acciones solo lastimaban a su hijo.

— ¡sobre mi cadáver! –Grito furioso el conde –Ry te casaras con tu prometido el vizconde Rafael Smith, espero por tu bien que no hayas hecho una barbaridad que denigre nuestro prestigioso apellido –ordeno el conde dando a su hijo a uno de sus sirvientes que miraba con pena al señorito como al otro joven.

—Nunca me casare con Rafael, ya que estoy casado con Ao y para tu mayor información hemos consumado nuestra unión –grito Ry con seguridad pero nunca se imagino que su padre lo diera una fuerte bofetada haciendo caer al suelo escupiendo un poco de sangre, sus dorados ojos estaban abiertos por la impresión, pero sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando vio que su padre saco una pistola la cual apuntaba a su esposo que intento acercarse donde estaba él.

— ¡Eres un cobarde pero algo debe estar seguro señor nunca me alejare de Ry, primero muerto! –grito furioso Ao, viendo a su esposo que no sabía qué hacer en esta situación –todo estará bien amor, no te preocupes –dijo suavemente el varon.

— ¡Tú eres el único culpable! –Dijo el conde fuera de control –bien si solo muerto dejaras en paz a mi hijo que así sea –hablo el señor apretando el gatillo de la pistola, en todo el lugar se pudo escuchar el disparo; todos los que presenciaron eso no podían creer lo que hizo su señor.

— ¡Ry! –gritaron ambos hombres, al ver como el doncel se coloco en medio de Ao recibiendo el impacto de bala; el moreno se dejo caer llorando amargamente al observar a su amado desangrándose y el no podía hacer nada por salvarlo, uno de los sirvientes agarro al padre del señorito quitándole la pistola pero el conde estaba en shock por lo que había hecho a su único hijo.

— ¿Por qué, porque lo hiciste Ry? –pregunto adolorido Ao, acariciando la mejilla de su amado que levanto una de sus manos para con sus dedos quitaban las lagrimas de su esposo.

— Ao, perdóname pero no podía dejar que mi padre te matara –susurro Ry, mostrándole una sonrisa débil –tu vas a vivir muchos años conocerás otra persona que amaras y la cual tendrás una hermosa familia, yo solo seré un lindo recuerdo de tu pasado –hablo el doncel soltando unas lagrimas de dolor pero sintió como es esposo lo besaba para que se callara, un beso agridulce.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!, óyeme bien Ry te buscare toda mi maldita vida, en esta y las que vendrán hasta que estemos juntos por que te amo y jamás podre amar a nadie como lo hago contigo –dijo Ao abrazando protectoramente a su doncel que soltó una pequeña risa —y no será tan difícil encontrar a un rubio idiota, con el sol en su mirada –hablo el moreno, sintiendo como su amado estaba temblando, como la piel antes cálida ahora estaba enfriándose.

—Entonces es un promesa Ao, y yo te esperare hasta que nuestras almas vuelvan a ser uno –dijo Ry viendo a su esposo con sus dos manos tomaron el rostro moreno donde sus ojos mostraban un gran dolor –te reconoceré cuando vea el mar en su mirada –hablo quedito cerrando sus ojos dejando caer sus manos del rostro del moreno que lo abrazo fuertemente llorando desconsoladoramente, los presentes solo bajaron la mirada para rogar por el alma del señorito.

/—_ ¡no es justo lo que les paso!, ¿Madame en alguna de sus vidas pasadas los dos amantes se reencontraron? –_grito una joven del público levantándose de su asiento limpiándose las lagrimas su novio solo la sentó nuevamente para abrazarla, la gitana observaba a todos los que estaban ahí viendo que muchos trataban de no llorar, otros estaban sacando sus pañuelos pero su mirada se poso en las dos personas que más les interesaba saber su reacción.

— ¿Por qué_ siento que mi corazón está destrozado?, es como si yo hubiera vivido lo que vivieron ellos –pensaban al mismo tiempo Aomine, Kise este se estaba limpiando las lagrimas pero se sobresalto al sentir como era abrazado por el moreno sintió que su corazón palpitaban tan fuerte que Daiki sería capaz de escucharlo. _

—Bueno la verdad desgraciadamente no se han podido reencontrar a veces nacían en diferentes tiempos, otras veces su amor nunca pudo ser por circunstancias fuera de su alcance por algunos de los dos; pero Ao nunca se rindió siempre busco a su dulce, idiota rubio Ry en una de sus tantas vidas busco ayuda a uno de mis ancestros que al escuchar su historia juraron ayudarlo a reencontrarse con su amado, nos convertimos por que deseábamos así en sus guardianes y juramos que cuando sintiéramos que al fin sus almas estaban cerca y no había nada que podría obstaculizar su amor, alguno de nosotros lo despertaríamos para que por fin fueran felices –dijo Madame para sacar de una de sus bolsas una flauta que empezó a tocar inundando con su melodía todo el lugar —_es hora que al fin sean felices —_pensaba Dika, Kise escuchaba la melodía pero de un momento a otro sintió otra fuerte opresión en su pecho quitándole el aliento se levanto para salir corriendo de ese lugar ni los gritos de sus amigos no detenían es que el doncel sentía que si no saldría de ese lugar se volvería loco, ya que esa melodía se quedo grabado en su cabeza.

— ¡Ryota! –grito Aomine para perseguir a Ryota, sentía en todo su cuerpo que debía ir detrás de su rubio idiota, al ver eso sus amigos iban a irse detrás de ellos pero la voz hipnotízate de madame Dika hizo que tomaran nuevamente asiento.

—Dejemos a los tórtolos que hablen, ahora leeré el futuro de algunos, a ver tú el de cabellos verdes, y con lentes –dijo Dika señalando a Midorima que estaba controlando sus ganas de gritar y saltar de la alegría, Dika solo sonrió sintiendo que su trabajo ya estaba hecho.

**EN OTRO LUGAR **

Kise había llegado a un parque todo agitado se sentó en el suave pasto observando el cielo, esperando algo pero ni el mismo sabía que era; cerrando sus ojos se recostó pero aun no se podía quitar la sensación que le faltaba algo porque muy dentro de su corazón esperaba que algún día Aomine correspondiera sus sentimientos, al escuchar el relato de la gitana, él como un iluso soñaba que los protagonista eran Daiki y el, pero al despertar la triste realidad lo dio un buen puñetazo en su cuerpo, quería llorar y reír por lo patético que se estaba comportando.

— ¿Dónde te metiste Kise? –se preguntaba Aomine, es que de verdad sus amigos tenían la razón al decirle que era lento en muchas cosas y mas al no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por su rubio, y tuvo que escuchar ese terrible relato; historia que hizo que se plantara muchos cosas y una de ellas es que no iba a permitir seguirse negando que amaba a Ryota con cada célula de su cuerpo, dando un suspiro como una sonrisa tranquilizadora al encontrar a Ryota recostando en el pasto del parque sintiendo que no había sido una búsqueda de minutos sino de toda un vida.

—Aominecchi te amo, pero yo sé que no soy lo que buscas para un compañero de toda la vida –susurraba Kise, sabiendo que nadie iba a escuchar su confesión, sin saber que Aomine lo había escuchado sintiendo completamente feliz de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

— Te he estado buscando toda mi maldita vida –contesto Aomine, viendo que Kise se levanto de golpe dispuesto a irse nuevamente pero esta vez el moreno fue más rápido atrayéndolo para darle un apasionado beso transmitiendo todos sus sentimientos que fueron captados por el modelo, al separarse se vieron directamente a los ojos —al fin te encontré y nunca te dejare ir de mi lado Ryota –susurro Aomine muy cerca de los labios del menor que solo asintió feliz de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Cumpliste tu promesa amor, y yo tampoco quiero alejarme de tu lado –susurro Kise para volverse a dar un beso.

— ¿Kise Ryota quieres ser mi novio? –pregunto Aomine viendo a su amado asintió feliz para abrazarlo fuertemente, Daiki solo correspondió al abrazo sintiendo que al fin había encontrado su otra mitad.

— _¿crees en la reencarnación? O ¿Qué un amor puede ser tan fuerte que a pesar del tiempo, sus almas se buscaran hasta que se vuelvan a encontrar?, yo creo que si, prueba de ello es la historia de amor de ellos dos –_pensaba madame Dika guardando su bola de cristal para ver en las cartas cual sería su siguiente misión para unir dos almas enamoradas.

**FIN**


End file.
